


A kiss is just a kiss

by mllelouise



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks lips are just lips. Steve dares him to prove it.</p><p>(Fic écrite en français, traduction en cours)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss is just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not good enough yet but I'm working on a translation.

La porte du bar se referme étouffant la musique derrière eux. Danny et Steve laissent Kono partager un dernier verre avec un petit brun au comptoir et regardent Chin disparaître sur sa moto.

« C’était une bonne soirée … et une belle arrestation » ajoute Danny, qui s’applique à reconnaître les efforts de Steve en matière de gestion de la colère, comme le psy du HPD leur a demandé.  
« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce qu’il fait » dit Steve, en parlant du suspect.  
« Quoi, sniffer du dissolvant pour planer ? » répond Danny, qui de toute façon n’imaginait pas Steve accro aux vapeurs illicites.  
« Embrasser des mecs » dit Steve, et sa voix se fait plus basse.  
Danny reste silencieux un moment. Un moment bref pour quiconque ne connaît par Danny, mais long pour Danny qui cherche les mots exact pour dire ce qu’il a à dire.  
« Des lèvres restent des lèvres. Enfin, j’imagine. »

Steve s’arrête net. Il ne s’attendait certainement pas à une telle réponse de la part du détective, qu’il pensait bien connaître, depuis le temps. Ses jambes commencent à ramollir, mais il peut toujours mettre cela sur le compte de l’alcool. Il s’arrête pour regarder fixement son partenaire.  
« Un aveu à me faire, Danno ? » demande Steve, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pour masquer son trouble naissant.

Danny hausse les épaules. Ce dont il se souvient, des expériences de sa jeunesse, est flou, mais oui, des lèvres restent des lèvres. La peau est là même, la langue est la même, les mains sur les hanches sont peut être un peu plus larges mais non, rien de vraiment différent.  
Mais ce n’est pas comme s’il allait raconter tout ça à Steve. Pas ce soir. Il faudrait bien plus de verres de trop pour que Danny parle de cette époque de sa vie, même à Steve.

« Non, Steven, je n’ai pas d’aveu à te faire, je dis juste qu’en théorie, ça ne doit pas être si différents, une bouche est une bouche, pourquoi ce serait différent ? » répond Danny en essayant de ne pas montrer qu’il est sur la défensive.

« Prouve-le » Steve sort de son silence avec la phrase la plus inattendue que Danny ait entendue de sa part.

Danny hausse les épaules et attend que Steve passe à autre chose. Mais Steve reste là, stoïque, l’air de dire chiche et aussi essayons pour voir, puisque tu as l’air si sûr de toi. Danny sait déchiffrer ce regard et il sait qu’il n’a pas d’autre issue que de lui prouver. A moins d’assommer Steve, et encore il serait capable de le relancer le lendemain.

Sans rien dire, Danny s’avance et pose sa main sur la joue de Steve, immobile, les mains dans les poches, au milieu de l’allée derrière le bar, il met la paume de sa main entre le haut du coup et la mâchoire de Steve, et sa main trouve parfaitement sa place contre cette peau chaude et mal rasée. Les yeux dans ses yeux, Steve laisse Danny l’embrasser, d’abord du bout des lèvres, timidement puis plus vivement, et Danny, se sentant en confiance, laisse aller sa langue dans la bouche de Steve, et sur la langue de Steve.

Steve est toujours immobile quand Danny s’écarte, leurs lèvres se détachent et le silence pourrait s’installer en même temps qu’une terrible gêne.

« Rien à voir » Steve secoue la tête et brise le silence en premier avant que Danny puisse dire tu vois, c’est pareil et aussi je te l’avais dit.

En vrai, Steve sait que non, des lèvres ne sont pas de simples lèvres quand ce sont les lèvres de Danny Williams. Ces lèvres là lui font des papillons dans l’estomac. Des putains de papillons comme quand il avait 16 ans et que les filles découvraient leurs jambes sous leurs mini jupes.

En vrai Steve a lutté pour garder ses mains dans ses poches et ne pas les poser sur Danny.

Ce baiser là n’a rien à voir, mais Steve n’est pas prêt à admettre les vraies raisons.

« Si tu le dis » répond Danny, conscient depuis longtemps de l’effet que Steve a sur lui.

Danny n’a pas besoin de sniffer du dissolvant pour planer, un baiser de Steve est bien plus efficace. Tant qu’il dure.


End file.
